PTL 1 discloses a radiographic image capturing apparatus including a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels outputting an electrical signal corresponding to radiation are arranged, and a readout circuit section that converts electrical signals output in parallel from the pixel array into serial electrical signals and reads them. PTL 1 discloses the radiographic image capturing apparatus further including a member for preventing radiation from entering the readout circuit section.